Stomping Ground
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: Our old stomping ground. MacStella.


**Stomping Ground**

**By Dimgwrthien**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or affiliates.

Music exited through the tight corners of the closed door and flooded into the street. It was hard for anyone to miss the quiet trumpet from inside. The sign hung over the door, swaying lightly in the wind. There were only a few people walking down the street, their hands deep in their pockets and shoulders hunched to stop the cold.

Mac stopped outside the door as he buttoned the top button of his coat. He hadn't expected the weather to fall so low, not this early. His shift had only ended a half hour before, and the sun was already starting to fall.

He pulled open the door and walked in, letting the heavy wood fall back into place. He hadn't been inside the bar often, but it was a welcoming place and close to the lab.

Threading through the crowd, Mac found an empty seat by the bar. The music was louder now than it had been outside, and he could barely make out the voices of the people around him. It was a calming type of music, though, something close to jazz, but not quite. He listened to the notes for a moment before catching the bartender's attention. He ordered a drink, glad that he was off shift because he could use the alcohol. It had been a long day, and there had been too many maggots and mutilated bodies to deal with.

"Mac!"

The bartender handed the drink to Mac as he heard his name called. He froze, glancing around, trying to think who would know him here.

The crowd parted a little, letting a person walk over to Mac. He saw Stella squeeze her way past two people and sit down beside him. She held a wine glass in her hand.

"Hey, Mac." She sounded slightly breathless. "Didn't know you came here."

"Same back to you."

Stella put down her glass and grinned. "You off shift already?"

Mac raised his glass and took a sip as though to explain it.

"Great." Mac couldn't help but notice how wide and free Stella's grin seemed to be. He did know whether she was drunk or just happy. "What're you doing tonight?"

"Nothing yet." He spun the glass slowly in his hand, concentrating on the liquid inside as it swirled. "You?"

"Just enjoying my day. I get to go in late tomorrow. What time are you going in?"

Mac tried to remember. "Ten, I think."

Stella nodded. "Then it looks like we can get as many drinks as we want," she said, smiling and raising her glass. Mac laughed and clinked glasses with her in a makeshift toast. She glanced at the waiter and made a motion, and he pulled out a wine bottle and filled her glass. Stella grinned.

"I always like the music here," she said casually, taking a sip.

Mac nodded. "They're good."

"C'mon." Stella kicked him lightly and nodded toward the music. "Doesn't it make you want to dance or something?"

He couldn't avoid the question any longer. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope. This" - Stella shook her glass, sending the red liquid in little waves - "is only my second glass. Seriously. And don't give me that look."

Mac looked back down at the table and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm just having a good day. And…" She leaned closer to him, still smiling. "I didn't think I'd bump into anyone I knew."

"That must have spoiled your night."

"Not quite." Stella took the glass from his hand and set it a few inches away, then put down her own glass. "I promise I'll get you a new one if you come with me."

Mac raised an eyebrow, but followed her as she stood and walked through the crowd. He could hear the music become louder and louder in his ears and could guess exactly where they were headed. Once Stella stopped in front of the band, he couldn't help but smirk.

Stella put out her hands. "C'mon, Mac. Someone's probably already taken your drink, and I'm not getting you another one until you get over here."

Shaking his head, Mac answered, "Sorry, Stella, but I'm not dancing."

She waved her hands and started to tap her foot to the music. "Missing out, Mac," she sang, and her voice was drowned out by the sudden blasting of trumpets as they began a new song.

Mac took a step closer and saw Stella's hands wave towards her body to invite him closer. He took one of her hands and placed the other one high on her waist, embarrassed and unsure of how to hold her. Stella moved the hand he held onto and forced him to grab her waist, then forced the other hand down so that he rested just above her hipbone.

"Loosen up," she said, laughing quietly, then put her hands on his shoulders. Stella took a step into Mac, forcing them to touch lightly. She swayed, keeping better beat to the music than Mac would have expected. He couldn't help but move his own feet.

"Does this earn me my drink?" he asked.

"Only if you finish the song with me." Stella smiled and pressed herself tighter to him, forcing their hips to grind together and chests to touch. "And you're not allowed to back off, alright?"

Mac felt his hands shake for a moment, but took a deep breath. He could handle Stella like this. He had before, but not on many occasions. This was when he wondered why she couldn't find a boyfriend, why she couldn't do this to someone else. Then he always realized how little he minded.

He tightened his grip on her and saw Stella's devilish grin return as she slid her hands down his arms slowly, finally changing her grip to hold him tight around the chest. The music remained constant, too loud for them to continue talking, its beat fast but calm.

Raising his hand to take Stella's arm, Mac eased her into a spin, which she did quietly, her grin still there. Her hair floated into her face for a moment, then bounced back as she regained her grip on him and continued stepping to the music.

Only a few couples surrounded them, the few who didn't need to talk or drink for company. They all seemed absorbed into their own groups, concentrated, unnoticing. Mac couldn't help but stare into Stella's bright eyes as they danced, not even noticing the floor or the surrounding people anymore.

"Stomping ground," Stella said, then laughed quietly, though her dancing never stopped.

Mac smiled and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Stomping ground," she repeated louder. "That's what this is."

"Our stomping ground." Mac grinned. "Where did you get that?"

Stella shrugged and sped up her step as the music quickened. Mac followed her lead. "Doesn't it just fit?"

He didn't argue.

As the song died back down to its original pace, then started to fade away, Stella pressed closer to Mac and stopped dancing. She didn't move for a long while.

"Did I earn my drink back?" Mac asked nervously.

"Of course." Stella pressed against his cheek, then kissed it lightly. "Let's get some wine."


End file.
